Bittersweet
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Valentine's Day is near, which means that several-no every-girls are making chocolates for their special someone. Including Fine and Rein, but what if their special someone don't accept their chocolates? FxS RxB
1. Valentine's Day

**Bittersweet**

Early in the morning, every female student of Royal Wonder Academy is making chocolates. Or to be more accurate practicing and then making the chocolates they're going to give. Every female student was there trying to get into the kitchen. Everyone female student except Fine and Rein...

**~ Later in the Morning ~**

"Rein! Why do we have to wake up this early in the morning!" Fine whined as she and Rein sped through the hallway.

"It's only 8! Anyway, all the girls woke up to practice making chocolates. Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Rein said.

"But it doesn't mean we have to wake up _this _early! Also, you woke me up just when I was about to eat that delicious looking cake!"

"Like I said, it's only 8! And is cake the only thing you think about?"

"Likewise, is Bright, dresses, and romance all you think about?"

"Well, at least I do-" Rein stopped suddenly, causing Fine to crash into the wall.

"Please don't suddenly stop," Fine said, rubbing her nose.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Rein pointed at the kitchen. "... the kitchen is packed with girls."

Fine looked at the kitchen and, like Rein said, it was full of girls trying to make edible chocolates. Fine looked at Rein. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Rein shrugged. "Maybe push past them?"

"Considering how many girls are in their... I would consider that kind of impossible."

"Well, we should at least try."

"Okay... I guess."

"Let's go!"

After like 10 or 15 minutes, Fine and Rein finally got past the group of girls in the doorway. However, now the problem was how they were going to make chocolates if they didn't even have the materials and space they needed.

Rein sighed. "Maybe we'll come back later?"

"Yeah, why not," Fine said. Fine and Rein sighed and exited the kitchen.

**~ Later ~**

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, their is a spare kitchen you can use!" Camelot shouted as she ran towards the twins.

"Really?" Fine and Rein shouted at the same time.

"Yes," Camleot said and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breathe.

Fine and Rein smiled at each other. _Yes_, Rein thought. _Now, we have more time to practice and then make the chocolates we're going to give to... Kyaa~ Bright-sama~"_

_Rein and I can now make our chocolates. And then I could make chocolates for...Shade_, Fine thought and blushed. "Let's go, Rein!"

Rein nodded. "Let's go, Fine!"

Fine and Rein started to run towards the kitchen, and then realized they didn't know where the spare kitchen was.

"But first let's ask where it is," Fine said.

"Yeah, let's," Rein replied.

Fine and Rein ran back to Camelot, who was still catching her breathe. After a few seconds, Camelot finally stood up. "Camelot!"

"What is it Fine-sama, Rein-sama?" Camelot asked.

"Umm... we forgot to asked..." Fine said.

"Where is the spare kitchen?" Rein finished.

Camelot smiled. "Please follow me, Fine-sama, Rein-sama. Also, I believe you need help making your chocolates."

Fine and Rein smiled. "Thank you, Camelot!"

**~ Valentine's Day ~**

**Fine's PoV**

"Fine! Wake up!" Rein shouted. "We're late!"

I got up. "I thought there was no class today because of Valentine's Day."

"Yes but then... just look outside the window!" I walked to where Rein was standing and looked outside. There was a group of girls surrounding Shade and Bright. It would be really impossible to give chocolates to them now...

"Come on, Fine. We have to give these chocolates to them no matter what. We worked so hard to make them anyway," Rein said.

"Okay."

Rein and I ran outside to where Shade and Bright was and tried to push past the crowd. But we just ended up being thrown backward into a bush, which was really painful.

"Why don't we give this to them later when they are not surrounded?" Rein asked.

"Sure," I replied.

**~ Later ~**

"Shade!" I shouted as I ran up to them. I pulled out the box of chocolate from my bag and handed it to him. "Please a-accept it."

Shade looked at me and then looked away. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your chocolate."

"Eh?" I asked. "why?"

"Because I like someone else."

I felt like my heart had just shattered to pieces. Why won't he accept my chocolates is the confusing part. Why would he accept chocolates from other girls and not from me? Why?

"Oh..." I turned around and ran off to wherever I could have privacy.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

**Rein's PoV**

"B-Bright-sama, please accept my chocolates," I said.

"Rein," Bright-sama said. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your chocolates."

"Eh? Why?"

"I can't tell you the reason, but...sorry."

"Oh, i-it's okay, Bright-sama. It does not really matter if you don't accept my chocolates or not." I smiled at Bright-sama and took off just as a tear drop fell down my cheeks.

**~ Back to Fine ~**

**Fine's PoV**

I ran into the woods and then it started to rain. I sat down under a tree and looked down at the box of chocolates that Shade never accepted. I hugged it and began to cry. My chest hurts! Serious injuries did not hurt as much as this! I want to forget about today! I never ever want to remember anything that happened today!

**~ Back to Rein ~**

**Rein's PoV**

As I walked back to my dorm, it began to rain. I've heard that people get heartbroken, but I never that it would hurt this much! Why did Bright-sama accept chocolates from the other girls and not me? Why? I began to cry and through my tear blurred vision, I just stared at the box of chocolates that Bright-sama seemingly would never accept.

**~ Dusk ~**

**Normal PoV**

Fine woke up in the middle of a downpour, completely drenched. She got up and shielded her head with her hands from the rain, but it didn't really work. Then she noticed her chocolate was gone. She looked back at the place she was sleeping at. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find the box of chocolate.

Meanwhile, Rein was looking around a shop. Searching for new dresses and accessories. She brought along the box of chocolate, though she didn't know why. Rein left her belongings at a bench in the store and went to try on dozens of dresses. When she came out, everything was there. All except the box of chocolate.


	2. White Day

**~ White Day ~**

**Rein's PoV**

I woke up early and looked at Fine, who was sound asleep. I slipped out of bed as quiet as possible. I don't want to wake Fine up. She has been through a lot last month and she has not recovered yet either. But I could say the same for me. Why didn't Bright-sama accept my chocolate?

I sighed. "I think I'll go for a stroll."

**~ Later ~**

I walked past the shop where I lost the chocolate. Where did it go I wonder. No one ever steals something from me. Though I don't know why... Oh well. I kept walking. Then I felt someone's presence behind me? I turned around, startled, when someone grabbed me.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Bright-sama said.

"Yeah, a little..." I said softly.

We stood there in silence. "What are you doing out here... this early in the morning..." Bright-sama asked.

"Just out for a stroll."

Silence followed again. Making it really awkward. Finally, Bright-sama said, "Rein I'm sorry about rejecting your chocolate. And if you're wondering where your chocolate went... I took it. It's not because I feel sorry... it's because I... love you. I guess I'm just too embarrassed to admit it because of the girls who like me."

I stared at Bright-sama, shocked. "Really?"

Bright-sama nodded and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was really gentle and sweet. I smiled mentally, slowly starting to feel better.

Bright-sama pulled away and handed me something. "I'm in a hurry," he said. "I'll see you later, Rein."

I nodded and smiled, "Hai, Bright-sama."

**Fine's PoV**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I rolled over on my bed and tried to find the annoying alarm clock. I continued to reach for it, but I couldn't find it. I got up, annoyed. I searched for the alarm clock and found it no where in sight. I looked at the floor and under my bed. _Where could it be? _

I scratched my head. "That's strange. I'm _sure_ I left it on the table."

"Looking for this?" came a voice. I looked at the window and found Shade there, leaning against the rail of the balcony. Holding my alarm clock. I blushed though I don't know why. I mean he refused to accept my chocolate, and yet I still like-no love him? And seeing him still kind of causes my heart to ache.

"Umm... in case you did not notice, this is the girls' dorm," I said. "Also, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Shade replied. Then I noticed something.

"You seem... nicer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Just give me back my alarm clock."

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason," Shade said and smirked. Then he tossed the alarm clock to his other hand and jumped off the small balcony. _What the- I'm on the 5th floor! _I ran to the balcony and looked down to find Shade perfectly fine. He looked at me and waved goodbye, still holding my alarm clock in his hands. I felt my cheeks grow hot, so I turned away. _What's with him?_

**~ Later ~**

Okay, this is really strange, I thought as I opened my bag in the empty classroom. I pulled out a small box wrapped in pink with a red ribbon. How did that get in there? I opened it. Inside were heart shaped cookies, all with different colored. Some of them was outlined white with a chocolate middle. While the others were outlined brown with a vanilla middle.

I scratched my head. "Who gave this to me?"

I looked at the card attached to it and read: _Happy White Day, Fine_

This makes it even more confusing. Why would someone send me something, when I didn't even give them anything during Valentine's Day? Ugh. Could it be that the person that sent me this took the chocolate? But who?

"You like your gift?" someone asked from behind.

I turned around to see Shade holding my alarm clock and a box in both his hands. I stared at the box, not really caring about the alarm anymore. I looked at Shade, then back at the box again.

"_You _took it?" I asked in disbelief.

Shade nodded. "Never expected me to take it did you."

"Why?"

Shade shrugged. "Because..." Shade leaned down and kissed me. I felt myself flush. Shade pulled away and said, "I love you. Sorry I rejected it. I should've accepted it."

I grinned slightly. "Yeah you should've."

Shade smiled back at me. "Happy White Day, Fine." Then he leaned down to kiss me again.


End file.
